Synergy Burst
entering Synergy Burst.]] Synergy Burst is a mechanic introduced in Pokken Tournament - it is an in-battle phenomenon that enables a Pokemon to bring forth its full power. As such, Pokemon that have the ability to do so will also Mega Evolve at this time. In performing a Synergy Burst, the Pokemon gains stat increases, added move effects, and access to a powerful Burst Attack. "Synergy Burst" is itself the verb used to describe when a Pokemon enters Burst Mode, wherein their Burst Attack becomes accessible. The form is only accessible once a Pokemon's Synergy Gauge has been completely filled up. There is no limit to how many times a Pokemon can Synergy Burst in a given round, provided they are able to fill their Synergy Gauge repeatedly to do so. Aesthetically, all Pokemon in Burst Mode have their moves and body adopt a partial rainbow-coloured aura. In the Story It is revealed early on to the player by Nia that Synergy Burst is a unique phenomenon that has only been observed in the Ferrum Region thus far. Shadow Mewtwo, the primary antagonist of the story, was originally a Mewtwo that became corrupted after coming into contact with and absorbing the Shadow Synergy Stone. As such, Shadow Mewtwo always attacks the player while in a permanently-active Burst Mode state. Later, it is revealed that the large stone rotating in Ferrum Stadium is in fact a giant Synergy Stone that, in conjunction with the Gaia Power pervading the Ferrum Region, enables Synergy Burst to occur. Shadow Mewtwo's attacks on the Ferrum League eventually lead to trainers across Ferrum being unable to perform Synergy Burst. The player, accompanied by Nia and Anne, a former friend of the original Mewtwo, must then proceed to face trials without the access to Synergy Burst, in order to power up another Synergy Stone to use against Shadow Mewtwo. In the Final Battle, after Shadow Mewtwo's power reaches a fever pitch, this Synergy Stone achieves maximum power, and the overflowing Synergy Power is sent to the player by Anne. This enables their Battle Pokemon to permanently enter Burst Mode for the Final Round to overpower Shadow Mewtwo's own Synergy Burst. In-Battle Effects Synergy Burst imparts all Pokemon with certain benefits. Some benefits are common to all Pokemon, whereas most also have benefits specific to only that Pokemon. Synergy Burst Effects Common to All Pokemon * The Pokemon gains a 10% increase to their Attack and Defense stats. * The Pokemon's movement speed is very slightly increased. * The Pokemon recovers some of their Recoverable HP. * If left untouched for roughly two seconds, the Pokemon begins passively restoring any remaining Recoverable HP. * The Pokemon gains Burst Armor. This prevents them from flinching (that is, experiencing Hitstun) in response to Weak Attacks (those performed by the Y button) as well as certain projectiles. This armor is only active against opponents with unmodified offensive stats. If the opponent has an Attack buff, lands a Critical Hit, or is also in Burst Mode, the Burst Armor will have no effect. Also note that it does not prevent a Pokemon from taking damage from Weak Attacks, just the aforementioned knockback. * The Pokemon gains access to a one-time-use Burst Attack. This is denoted by the border of the Synergy Gauge flashing white. Once a Burst Attack is used during Synergy Burst, the border turns black and it can no longer be used unless the user Synergy Bursts again. Note that this occurs even if the Burst Attack failed to successfully hit an opponent. * The Synergy Gauge begins to drain Synergy Power. Once the Synergy Power is completely exhausted, Burst Mode ends. The rate at which Synergy Power is passively lost in Burst Mode depends on the Pokemon in question. However, the Gauge will be further drained if Pokemon takes damage, or partially filled as the user deals damage. Character-Specific Synergy Burst Effects For the effects of Synergy Burst that are unique to each character, please refer to the character-specific pages. Burst Attacks A [http://pokken.wikia.com/wiki/Burst_Attacks| Burst Attack] is a move exclusively available for one-time use after performing a Synergy Burst. As with every other attack in the game, a Burst Attack can either have Normal, Counter or Grab properties. Each property type and the Burst Attacks that correspond to them are as follows: * Grabs: Gengar, Mewtwo and Empoleon. * Counters: Synergy Power and Filling the Synergy Gauge Category:Mechanics